The final year of this 14-year project will concentrate on energy mobilization by mosquitoes in the laboratory (project 1) and by mosquito populations in the field (Project 2). The laboratory study will be with mosquitoes whose food intake and energy expenditures will be closely monitored to establish the relationship of a lifetime's energy budget to potential longevity, fecundity and light. The field study will be a series of mark-release-recapture experiments designed to establish actual longevity, fecundity and dispersal as a mental condition. These projects will limit their studies to Culex nigripalpus, Aedes aegypti and Wyeomyia mitchellii. The effect of several population characteristics on vectorial capacity, aside from simple density, will be assessed.